


Brotp

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf Season 4 Drabbles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Season 4 Episode 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based off Season 4 Episode 8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotp

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, so everything is my fault

Scott was trying to make sure that he kept tabs on everyone - that’s what an alpha did. But since it was hard to do while being dead, he gave the responsibility to Stiles. He had all the faith that his best bro would have no issues with the task.

Once revived and living, Scott reviewed the list of “things people were doing while you were dead” that Stiles had handed him. 

It was a long list considering he wasn’t dead that long, but the one thing he did notice was that Stiles had marked almost every 5 minutes that he was waiting for Scott to wake up because he could feel the tie between the two of them severed and he didn’t like it.

Scott made sure to hug Stiles super tight when he finished reading the list and promised him that he wouldn’t leave again.


End file.
